


Party at Benny's house!

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Samandriel (Supernatural), Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Creampie, Dildos, Dom Benny Lafitte, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Gabriel, Dom Victor Henrisksen, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Use, Fisting, Games, Lots of come, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgie, Sex Games, Sex Party, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Jimmy Novak, Sub Samandriel (Supernatural), Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Kevin Tran, Top Victor Henriksen, Vibrators, alcohol use, canabis, dom Kevin Tran, everyone fucks the subs, everywhere, long ass list of kinks, might throw in the kitchen sink too ..., on dick, the weed gets smoked, too many pairings to put down, verse Jimmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Benny is a good host, and everyone loves coming to his Friday evening parties. He has the best food, interesting games, and a sharing is caring attitude when it comes to his boyfriend and sub Samandriel. Dean, Cas, Jimmy, Gabriel, Kevin, and Victor are invited this week, and have a grand old time playing Crash Team Racing... there's also an orgie, a box of toys, and a surprise sub. It gets filthy fast, and all have a grand old time.I've added most of the tags for both chapters, but only chapter 1 is posted so far...





	Party at Benny's house!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to theSupernatrologist, creator of Cashew's archive. Thank you for your gifs and their sexy inspiration!

Benny loved Fridays. And sure, everyone loves Fridays, but Benny _loved_ them. He started setting intricate plans in motion on Monday. Calling the right people, ordering the right stuff on amazon prime, figuring out who needed to be where and what kind of food he’d be serving alongside the evening’s activities.

It was a delicate balance, but practice makes perfect, and he had the whole thing down to an artform by now. 

Get the guys their invite texts by Monday.

Get Samandriel locked away tight in his cock cage by Tuesday.

Get the menu set by Wednesday and order anything special by midnight.

Shopping on Thursday.

And then last minute prep and setup on Friday. Samandriel usually liked this part too, because he was a slut for attention and Benny never cut any corners in getting his boy ready. Bath, shampoo, blowdry, enema, … the works. 

“Not gonna need these baby blues tonight, boy.”

Skin glowing in the flickering light coming from the tv, Samandriel accepted the blindfold with ease. The kid was eager now, after four days with his precious dick locked away. Not that he was ever _not_ eager; like a fucking border collie.

Benny thumbed at Samandriel’s lower lip, tracing the plush skin before pushing into the kid’s welcoming mouth. He pushed down, and Samandriel’s jaw followed.

“Hands behind your back.”

The kid shimmied his hips and grinned around Benny’s thumb, but folded his arms behind his back nice’n neat. He could hold on to his elbows without any problems and Benny had never been happier to date someone who used to be a gymnast. 

“Got the blue ropes for you tonight.”

Samandriel nodded, relaxing his shoulders to let Benny tie them down. It was just a simple harness, but with the boy blindfolded it would make it easier to move him. Framed his chest nicely too; brought out Samadriel’s piercings too.

Samandriel giggled when Benny shoved the kid around by the ropes, testing the knots and luxuriating in the boy’s laughter. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and his joy was a wonder to behold. 

“Gonna give’em a couple of extra handholds. Spread your legs, boy.”

It took the kid a couple of seconds to find his balance, and Benny only let him go once he was sure Samandriel wouldn’t brain himself on the coffee table. He knelt down, petting at his boy’s caged cock before planting a chaste kiss on the plastic tip.

“Might even let this big boy out to play.”

Samandriel groaned, hips thrusting forward instinctually. “Oh please. I’ve been so good.” 

Practiced hands made short work of the second harness. I wasn’t too complicated now, but if the night needed it he could add to the thing and even use it as an anchor for a suspension. Not that Benny had planned one for this week, he liked to mix things up, and he’d had Samandriel hanging in a rope sling seven nights ago. That had been a good one.

He glanced at the clock, and leaned in to suck his boy’s caged cock into his mouth once he figured he had a couple of extra minutes. Samandriel moaned, voice hitching when Benny took his balls in hand for a good old fondle. 

“Guests’ll be here in ten minutes.” Benny breathed onto slick plastic, pre-come already leaking out of the slit at the top of the cage. “You need anything?”

Samandriel shook his head, trying to blindly get his dick back into Benny’s mouth; he failed, earning a harsh tug to the nuts as punishment.

“Hole nice and wet for everyone?” Benny let his fingers push further back before he even got an answer. Delving deep with two fingers.

“Ye-oh- yes sir.”

The fingers slipped in easily enough and Benny mouthed at the cage again for good fun as he checked his boy’s hole. It was going to see a lot of action tonight if everything went right, so it wouldn’t do to have it understretched or underlubed.

“Good boy.” He wiped his fingers on a napkin and gave Samandriel’s ass a gentle pat. “Now kneel.”

They switched places, Samandriel sitting back on his heels as Benny stood tall; surveying his living room. It looked perfect.

The tv was on, playstation menu humming quietly in the background. Snacks spread out across the low table alongside the controllers. Samandriel had seen all of this too, before the blindfold went on … but the kid liked to be surprised, so he’d kept the toys in their chest. 

He checked the clock and jogged up the stairs to collect the final party supplies. 

The doorbell rang just as the clock hit eight, and Benny knew he’d find all of his invited guests at the door. No one was ever late to his Friday night hangouts. Ever. And he did not blame them.

“Right on time.” He drawled, opening his door to his and Samandriel’s closest friends. “Come on in.”

Castiel was first with Jimmy right behind him. Both brought identical smiles and bottles of red wine. Benny didn’t have to look to know that it was his favorite; their favorite too. Dean came next, front pocket bulging with what Benny knew was a whole helping of the good stuff. Then Gabriel, clutching a brown paper bag of probably candy to his chest with Kevin, and Victor following with assorted cartons of beer and chips.

“Everyone remembers the rules?” 

“Shoes off, no pictures, and if you need to puke don’t get any on the carpet.” Dean recited from heart as he put his shoes on the rack. They’d all done this before, but it never hurt to have everyone remember what this was all about. Benny gestured the carton of beer over.

“Excellent, I’ll put those in the fridge. How was the drive over?” 

Dean didn’t live far. He and Benny had been close since before he moved five houses over, but the twins came from further away, and picked up the rest of their group on their way over. It meant that one of them would have to remain sober or they’d all have to spend the night, but it beat dangerous shit any day.

“Bit of traffic, but nothing unexpected.” Jimmy answered casually, hanging his coat up and leading the exodus into the living room. “Oh! Did you make that dip again? Benny you spoil us.”

“Just being a good host, cher.”

“Man, I haven’t played crash team racing in for _ever_.” Dean shouldered his way past Jimmy and raced for his favorite controller, dropping down into the couch . “Come here, boy. Want your mouth on me.”

Samandriel crawled over blindly. He knew the layout of the room well enough to know where to go but Dean had to guide him over to his dick by the hair at the very end. He’d unzipped one handed as he flicked through the character selection menu. 

“Not fair, I called dibs.” Jimmy pouted from the other end of the room.

“You can play with Tiny next.” Dean promised, shimmying deeper into the couch as Samandriel sucked his semi into his mouth. “And I wasn’t in the car, so fuck you.”

The whole group got comfortable, Benny handed out drinks, and freshly prepped food was dug into. Dean did a couple of practice runs on the game, content to nurse a beer and have Samandriel gently work his dick.

“So what’s the game?” Castiel asked, scooting closer to Dean so he could run his fingers through Samandriel’s hair.

“Crash Team Racing, Nitro.” Dean answered instantly, and the whole group groaned. 

“Thank you, Dean. Benny?”

“We race, max four players at a time, and the winner gets to choose a toy.” He gestured at the box on the table. It was full of fun stuff, carefully selected from their stash. “And use it on our secondary entertainment for as long as they want.”

“What if I wanna fuck him?” Victor piped up from his chosen seat. 

“Then you fuck him. There’s seven of us so technically there’s three people who can play with him while they wait.”

“You hear that boy?” One of the twins dragged Samandriel’s blindfolded face off of Dean’s dick. “You’re the prize tonight.”

“Yes, sir.” Samandriel gasped as he licked at his flushed lips.

“Then why is Dean getting a free shot?” Gabriel whined, already abandoning his spot on couch to slide to the carpet.

“Because I’m going to kick your asses anyway, that’s why. Give him back, Cas.”

Samandriel didn’t move, hanging obediently from Castiel’s grip. He’d do whatever they eventually decided on, and he’d love it. Did he want to suck Dean’s dick? Fuck yes. Did he want to kneel face down in front of the tv to show off his hole to the first racers? Sure.

He was their toy tonight, and that was exactly what he wanted to be.

“So what you’re saying,” Kevin said, “is that you’re so good you need a distraction to get on our level?” He was the youngest of the bunch, and the most recent addition to the list of invitees, but he wasn’t quiet. 

Samandriel felt his head change hands, pull him back out of Dean’s lap.

“I want you to suck Dean off,” Gabriel growled into Samanriel’s neck, teeth nipping at his jugular as fingers twisted into his rope harness.“And I want you to make it as good as you can make it for him.”

“Distract Dean, yes sir. Got it.”

They wouldn't expect him to manage to pay attention later on. Everyone knew it took Samandriel a while to sink into subspace. Still, talking back like this would have consequences. He gasped when Benny spanked him for his lip; he recognised his boyfriend’s hands easily. Out of all of the people here, Benny’s were the largest. 

“Get to it, boy. Before that mouth gets you into more trouble.”

Controllers were handed out, and those that hadn’t played the game before got a crash course in gameplay and controls while Dean leaned back and enjoyed the more active blowjob. Obedient to a fault, Samandriel was pulling tricks out of his bag.

The first game was pretty friendly, and Dean managed to win even with Samandriel doing his very very best to knock him off his game. He threw his controller to Jimmy, who had sat out the first game, and grabbed hold of Samandriel’s head instead; pushing their toy down till he choked. 

“Fuck yeah. Work that throat.”

As the second race started, Benny nudged the box of toys closer to Dean, who pulled Samandriel up for a possessive kiss. 

“Best first prize ever, aren’t you boy?”

“Yessir.” Their toy breathed, already sinking deeper into his preferred state of being. 

“Let’s see if there’s a dildo in that box. I can see you need something in that hungry hole of yours.”

“Thankyousir.”

Dean popped the lid off the box, and Victor whistled. 

“You’ve outdone yourself again, Benny.” 

“Fuck, man. How am I supposed to pick here?” Dean complained with a smile. “He seen any of this yet?”

“Nope.” Benny grinned, sitting back with his beer and enjoying the sight of his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks.

Dean sorted through the assorted toys, till he found what he wanted. A nice dildo to start the night off with; there were a lot of them in the box. 

“Come here boy.” Dean crooned, grabbing hold of one of the rings set into Samandriel’s chest and pulling gently. “Get that pretty face on the floor.” 

Samandriel crawled closer, and did as he’d been told; ass high in the air at the end of his hollowed back. Dean trailed his fingers up the kid’s spine, delving deep into the hole at the very peak.

“You want it, don’t you?” Victor urged, bottle nearly empty.

“Ohyes, sir! Please I want it.”

“Are you sure?” Dean teased. Two fingers in now, down to the webbing. 

“Yes! Yes please, oh please, I want it. Please I want it.”

Benny loved how eager Samandriel always was to beg for anything and everything. The boy had no idea what Dean had picked, but he did know he wanted it.

“Good boy.” Dean murmured, fingers pulling free to slide his toy of choosing into the boy’s hole. It was simple enough, no weird shape or bumps … but Samandriel whimpered as the dildo slid inside his open hole. “Oh yeah, you recognise this one don’t you?”

The boy nodded against the floor, biting his lip in anticipation. He wasn’t disappointed, as Dean picked up the accompanying remote and thumbed it on to the third speed just to hear him cry out in sudden stimulation. 

To the side, Castiel claimed his own victory. “My turn.” 

Dean laughed, offering the remote, but Castiel waved him away and dug into the box instead for his own prize. He emerged with a shit eating grin, and a stainless steel sound. 

“On your back, boy. Now.”

Samandriel whined, getting on his back with a bit of wriggling and Benny pushed a pillow under his lower back to save his arms. Eager to “help” Dean, pulled Samandriel’s nearest leg nice and wide. It gave him a gorgeous view of the vibrating dildo underneath the boy’s caged cock and tight balls. He thumbed the remote.

“Going up.”

Samandriel swore, head arching further back at the added stimulation while Castiel lubed up the steel rod.

“And back down.”

The boy’s chest heaved, and Benny stuck a finger inside of Samandirel’s mouth just to give him something to focus on.

“And back up.”

Cas grabbed hold of the cage, holding it rock steady while the boy’s thighs trembled. Pre-come was dribbling out of it in a steady stream already. Blindfold or not, Samandriel knew where this was going. He whimpered.

“Can’t have you coming too soon, can we?”

“N-uh, n-o, sir. Fuck.”

Cas’s thumb pushed at the rosy head of their boy’s dick through the slit in the plastic casing. 

“Dean?”

The other man didn’t need an explanation, pressing the up arrow on the controller with a manic grin. Samandriel cursed around Benny’s fingers, arching further back till he had nowhere to go; balanced on his shoulders and heels. Concentrating hard, Castiel pushed the thicker ball at the end of the sound against the boy’s leaking slit, flirting with it like he had all the time in the world. In, then back out again at a glacial pace. 

It wasn’t a long sound, didn’t have to be with Samandriel’s cock caged up tight and forced mostly flaccid. It was still plenty of fun to play with. The boy was wonderfully expressive. Panting and whining like he was getting paid for it with every movement Castiel made.

“Next time I win,” Castiel promised as he fucked the sound all the way in. “I’m pushing the thicker one down into you.”

Samandriel was past words, moaning in answer and gurgling something that could possibly have been sir. 

“He’s mine first though.” Jimmy interjected firmly. Licking his lips as he held up twin nipple clamps he’d dug out of the box after his victory; a thin chain dangled between the clamps. “So get that sound secured or pull it out. He’s _mine_.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother, but pushed the sound in as far as it could go, sliding a connecting bar through the loop at the tip of the sound and the conveniently placed holes at the end of the cage; no way was it getting lost, no way was it getting out. Samandriel shuddered, and Dean turned down the vibe so their boy could lower his trembling body back down to the floor; leaving it on the second setting as he went back to the race with a cocky smile

Jimmy took his brother’s spot in between Samandriel’s shivering legs, gasping when Castiel pressed close behind him and grabbed hold of his hair.

“You’ve got a big mouth tonight, James.” 

Jimmy squirmed, trapped between Samandriel’s knees. 

“But I won.” Jimmy whined, the chain in his hands swinging back and forth as he balanced on his knees.

“Winning gets you access to Samandriel’s ass,” Cas hissed. “It doesn’t give you permission to get sassy.” 

“‘M sorry.” 

Samandriel managed to catch his breath, laying obediently still where they’d put him as he blindly waited for the next toy to be used on him. 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, Jimmy.” Cas ran his hands down his brother’s face, resting possessively around his throat; Jimmy went lax, leaning back with a tiny moan. “We’re guests here. Say sorry to Benny.”

“‘M Sorry Benny.” Jimmy’s eyes slid shut, hands on his thighs. 

“You _did_ bring me a bottle of wine.” Benny hedged. “I’m sure I can forgive a little bit of lip.” He looked Jimmy up and down and then turned all of his attention to Cas. “Unless you’re looking for him to give a more- in depth apology?”

Castiel’s face grew thoughtful, fingers tightening and loosening around his brother’s neck.

“I mean, I really shouldn’t let behaviour like this stand without consequences.” Castiel said, grip growing tighter in increments. Jimmy’s eyes rolled back behind closed lids. “I let him get away with this and I’ll be dealing with a brat for weeks to come.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Jimmy groaned. “I really am, please let me play. I’ll be good.”

Castiel hummed, silently conversing with Benny while Jimmy hung from his grasp. The two doms came to an understanding, mutual grins beaming across the room.

“You’ll get to play all right, darlin.” Benny growled, and Jimmy shuddered at the tone. “But’m afraid it’s gonna be as the toy.”

“As an aside,” Castiel tilted his brother’s head up. “I forgot to check, did you put on the things I put out for you?”

Jimmy nodded, hands already working at his belt. Hyper in everything he did, Jimmy fell into subspace in a couple of seconds and Castiel loved him for it. Queue the correct phrase and tone and his twin was hazy eyed and eager to please in seconds.

“You picked out his clothes?” Kevin asked easily, picking up another beer on his way to dig through the box for his own prize. Dean had driven into a lava pit when he noticed aquamarine out of the corner of his eye and handed over his easy win. Much to Kevin’s delight. 

Castiel accepted Jimmy’s shirt as he pulled it off, and gave his twin some room to work his pants all the way down and off. He shook his head. “Just his panties.” When Jimmy knelt back down, still between Samandriel’s thighs he shoved his brother’s legs wider. “And his plug. Arch your back, Jimmy. Show us all that ass” The base of the toy was just barely visible in between Jimmy’s cheeks, peeking through the sheer fabric that made up the back panel. Kevin moaned appreciatively.

“So what’s his deal tonight? Just the two of you, or can someone else join in?” Kevin looked between the box, the remote on the floor, and the two subs; eyebrows pulled together in deep thought.

“What do you think, Jimmy? Should I let Kevin own your ass tonight?”

Jimmy whimpered, fingers playing nervously with the chain he’d managed to hold on to. 

“Or are you public property?”

Making his decision, Kevin picked up the remote Dean had dropped. Ramping it up a couple of speeds and laughing when Samandriel screamed. Jimmy’s dick twitched inside his panties.

“Come on, boy. Tell me.” Cas dropped into a squat between his twins spread knees; possessive hands digging into his thighs. “Use that big mouth.”

Jimmy groaned, as Samandriel’s moan trilled off into a frantic whimper. “Whatever you want, sir. Please.”

“Benny?”

The marge man pushed off of the couch, undoing his flies.

“Two pets are better than one, right?” No one in the room bothered to contradict their host. “So you’re going to get those clamps on my boy’s chest,” Samandriel gasped for breath. “And then I’m going to fuck your mouth, got it?”

“Yessir.” 

Jimmy leaned over Samandriel’s squirming body, sucking at each nipple in turn while the boy babbled nonsense in pleasure. Once he had the nubs nice and hard, it was a matter of seconds to get the clamps in place; the thin chain lying in a curve across a heaving chest. Samandriel gasped for breath wen Kevin turned the vibe down again.

“Mouth, boy. Now.” Benny growled, voice pitched lower for Jimmy’s sake. 

With a resounding slap to his ass, Cas sent his twin on his way. Jimmy had a bit of an oral fixation, mouth already watering at the chance to suck dick. Add in Benny’s penchant for grabbing and facefucking , and Jimmy was in subspace heaven.

“Man, this is fucking bullshit.” Dean pouted, throwing his controller to the side.

“SOMETHING ABOUT LOSERS” Gabriel sing-songed, hands up in a celebratory dance as he sashayed towards the box. “If you need Samandriel to suck you off before you stop sucking you’re going to sit out most of tonight Deano.”

“Fuck you.” Dean bit back,digging into his shirt pocket for his weed supplies. “I’m just giving all of y’all a chance.”

“Mhm, we believe you. Oh! I know what you’re going to pick if you ever win, Vic!”

“You’re a brat, Milton.”

“Roll over, pet.” Gabriel told Samandriel, ignoring Victor’s grumbling and Dean’s weed. “Got something else to fill you up with. Oh! And suck on this. Want your lips to be nice ‘n red.”

The vibe was still on high - Kevin playing with the buttons as he stroked himself through his jeans - but Samandriel managed to roll his twitching body over and present his stuffed ass while Gabriel stuffed a cherry flavored lolly between his lips.

“Turn this thing down, will ya Kev. It’s making my fingers all tingly.” Gabriel complained as he pushed at the thick dildo. 

Off to the side, Benny was still casually fucking Jimmy’s face as he and Castiel watched Kevin play with his controller. Castiel had slid a hand under his twin’s panties to slowly rotate his plug. It tended to drive Jimmy crazy so Castiel tried to do it as often as possible.

Samandriel shuddered as the vibe slowly rumbled to a stop, hands limp against his back and face mashed into the carpet. Kevin scooted closer to help the boy hold his ass up, one hand in the rope harness around his hips and one petting through the boy’s sweaty hair. 

“Doing so good for us.”

“Gonna do even better.” Gabriel promised, easing the dildo out of Samandriel’s hole in one slow slide. Unable to resist the sad little whimper, he pushed a couple of fingers inside of him instead. “Don’t worry, pet. Won’t leave you empty for long, promise.” 

Gabriel tended to keep his promises, threats too, so it didn’t take him long to slick up the dildo he’d chosen out of the bunch and press the thick head against their entertainment’s ass.

“You feel that, boy?”

“Fuck. Yes, sir.”

“You want it don’t you?”

Samandriel nodded, managing to look utterly debauched yet adorable at the same time. “Please, sir. I want it.”

“Then take it, come on, back on up onto it. Show us how desperate that hole is.”

It became a kind of team effort to get the thicker toy inside of Samandriel’s ass. Gabriel held the toy steady and provided ample commentary while Kevin and Dean provided support. Truthfully, Kevin was doing a better job than Dean, who was helping by nudging Samandriel with his foot when it seemed like he was about to fall over.

Somehow, the boy managed it, pushing a dildo nearly twice the size of the previous one inside of him.

“Too bad this one doesn’t vibrate.” Dean frowned, passing his blunt off to Kevin. “I like the way it makes him twitch.”

“Makes it easier to do this though.” Gabriel grinned, grabbing the end of the toy and pulling it almost all the way out before shoving it back in. Samandriel keened, toes curling as his legs twitched. “Let’s get you ready for a real fuck, shall we?”

Samandriel breathed, managing choppy little ‘yes, sir’s as Gabriel started fucking him hard and fast with the thick toy. There was a bulge about halfway down that wasn’t as thick as a knot, but it had the same effect. Dragging on the reddened rim as it was forced past it again and again.

“Up, boy.” Castiel commanded, one hand grabbing hold of the chest harness to pull him off the floor. Samandriel gasped, lollipop dropping from his lips as he strained to adapt to the new position until Dean kicked the footstool close enough to slide under his heaving belly. 

“Anyone else want a go at Jimmy?” Benny asked, pulling the teary eyed twin off his dick with a satisfying pop. “I’m going to go get some extra dip.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Benny.” Dean mumbled, gesturing for Jimmy to come sit in his lap. He pulled the other man into a passionate kiss the second he got close enough, hands possessive as they made their way down. Jimmy fell into the attention, straddling Dean’s lap with unbridled enthusiasm as Cas slipped his dick into Samandriel’s panting mouth. 

With everyone abandoning the original game to play with the human toys, Victor managed to finish first in a race, vicious grin painted onto his face as he grabbed for the box. Emerging seconds later with a simple wooden paddle.

“Knew it!” Gabriel yelled, pushing his dildo in to the hilt and holding it there. Samandriel jerked, a shudder working its way through every single muscle.

“What can I say?” Victor said, licking his lips as he stalked up behind Samandriel. “I’m a simple man. Now move over.”

Gabriel made room for Victor, pushing the dildo deep one last time.

“You keep that one safe boy, you drop it and you’re in trouble.”

Samandriel semi-nodded, garbling an answer past Castiel’s dick while Victor pawed at his ass. Kneading the flesh there like it was dough. It pushed him forward enough to accidentally deepthroat, and Castiel refused to let him back up; taking the latest inch as his own.

“Let’s start off easy.” Victor rumbled, voice cast low as he palmed Samandriel’s ass. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

Cas took the hint, easing up just a bit as Victor’s palm drew back and smacked forward in a satisfying slap. The boy had known it was coming, but he still jerked; pulling in a single breath through his nose and making damn well sure he didn’t bite down.

The second slap didn’t pause for effect, as Victor rained down fast smack after smack. 

“Wait, Victor.” Dean mumbled, pulling out of the crook of Jimmy’s neck with a glint in his eye. “You know what’s better than one ass to spank?”

Jimmy groaned, mouthing at Dean’s throat in submission and a last ditch attempt to save his ass. Victor paused mid swing, making Samandriel flinch when the expected slap didn’t hit.

“Come here Jimmy.”

Puppy eyes didn’t help when you were surrounded by sadists, and Jimmy slunk down to stand next to Samandriel on hands and knees. Victor pressed them close together, one hand on each hip.

Jimmy was taller than Samandriel, but next to each other like this there wasn’t too big of a difference. Apart from Jimmy’s virgin cheeks of course, still pale and untouched. 

“Let’s get you caught up.”

Jimmy was even more vocal than Samandriel, especially with his mouth still mostly free. Castiel had slipped two fingers inside his open mouth after the first slap.

Every so often, he’s switch from one sub to the other; catching them by surprise every single time.

“You know, Samandriel’s got the clamps on, but Jimmy’s not really decorated at all.” Kevin piped up as he kneewalked closer and waggled his dick at Jimmy. “Very unfair if you ask me.”

Dean passed a freshly rolled blunt to Benny. “You got more clamps in there?”

“Sure.” Benny answered, lighting up and inhaling deep. “But they’re the clover ones.”

Jimmy whimpered around Kevin’s dick, eyes rolling back at the thought. 

Dean rummaged through the box, pulling the second pair of clamps out and tossing them to Kevin, who instantly threw them back.

“Dude, I’m busy, you do it.”

“Bossy.” Dean muttered, but reached under Jimmy to pinch and pull at his nipples anyway. Jimmy keened, back arching under the added stimulation and goading Victor into focussing all of his attention on his exposed ass.

“Try smacking his plug.” Gabriel piped up, crunching a couple of beads off of a candy necklace. “Bet he’ll sing.”

Jimmy _did_ sing, jolting hard enough to pull Dean off his tits. Of course, Dean couldn’t let that sort of behaviour stand, so he grabbed hold nice and tight, pulling and twisting his nipples till Jimmy’s dick was drooling where it hung abandoned before putting the clamps on them..

“You think they’re red enough? Benny?” Victor was a good dom, and more than capable of deciding when a sub was ready to go on to the next step. But in Benny’s house everyone followed Benny’s rules.

The host walked closer, feeling the heat that came off of their presented rumps. Samandriel gasped around Castiel’s dick when a thick finger slid tantalizingly close to the toy already shoved inside of him.

“Mhmm, you go right on ahead.” 

The paddle turned flushed pink cheeks into bright red canvases in pretty much no time. Castiel and Kevin had to pull out after a couple of smacks for safety reasons. Plus now the crowd could really appreciate the cries Victor was pushing from them. Desperate whines and yelps that went really well with the canapes that Benny had brought out along with the dip. 

Jimmy was the first to crumple, shoulders giving out under the barrage of slaps. He kept his knees in place though, which prompted Dean to pet his head in reward. Next to him, Samandriel didn’t have hands or shoulders to balance on, and while there was a stool under his belly his head had been supported by Castiel’s dick till it left. The boy had to fight to stay up, breaking out in a sweat through the sheer intensity of the situation.

“That’s better.” Victor cooed. Pressing a hand to Samandriel and then Jimmy’s ass, smiling at the bright white handprints that flushed cherry red again in the blink of an eye. The twin winces didn’t hurt either. He did it again, kneading the abused flesh till Jimmy cried out for ‘mercy, sir’. 

“Nah.” Victor hummed, pulled Jimmy’s plug out from between glowing cheeks and licked a long stripe across the hole he found there. “Someone hand me the lube.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
